


Eyeglasses

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeremy supposes he fell in love with Michael Mell when Michael’s eyeglasses whacked him in the face.





	Eyeglasses

Jeremy supposed he fell in love with Michael Mell when Michael’s eyeglasses whacked him in the face.

It was a bizarre situation. Jeremy shouldn’t have even been there, given the circumstances. Still, he was, and the fateful meeting that changed his life forever occurred.

“Hey, are you okay?” a young boy asked worriedly. He was squinting, but he wasn’t reaching for his glasses that, when Jeremy glanced at them, were still intact. Instead he was offering Jeremy his hand, and Jeremy could feel his face flushing.

“Oh no, are you okay?!” the boy held Jeremy’s face in his hands, which did nothing to help return the usual color it had. In fact, his face burned even more.

They stayed like that for a while, staring at each other. Jeremy could definitely get used to this...

“Wait,” the boy finally said, breaking the silence. “I’ll get a teacher.” 

And with that, he skipped away, leaving Jeremy in awe and in love.

Too bad he found that out almost ten years later.


End file.
